Para Siempre
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Dos hermanos enamorados. Encerrados en una misión para salvar una vez mas a Narnia. ¿Que pasaría cuando Edmund y Lucy vivieran el ultimo día de sus días en Inglaterra? Cuando todo un amor, era comprendido en tan solo una frase "Para Siempre"


**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

**_Summary: Dos hermanos enamorados, encerrados en un amor prohibido. Encerrados en una misión para salvar una vez mas a su hogar... Narnia. ¿Que pasaría cuando Edmund y Lucy vivieran el ultimo día de sus días en Inglaterra? Cuando todo un amor, era comprendido en una sola frase "Para siempre" _**

**Para Siempre**

**

* * *

**

**– **Entonces, el plan será: Edmund y tú buscaran los anillos en la antigua casa del Profesor – Edmund y Peter asintieron – Yo iré a la estación junto con Jill y Eustace y esperaremos por ustedes.

– Exacto. No deberia ser tan difícil – Edmund intento ser positivo.

– Solo espero que lo hagamos a tiempo – Murmuro Peter, un poco más realista. Gracias a su experiencia, había aprendido los grandes cambios de tiempo entre los dos mundos. Lo que había sido una semana para ellos podrían ser mil años en Narnia... Y a la vez, podrían ser tan solo un segundo.

– Intentemos ser positivos – Siguió Edmund.

– ¿Positivos en que? – Dijo una voz femenina en el marco de la puerta. Los tres hermanos estaban en la habitación de los chicos, intentando arreglar los últimos detalles para su plan.

– No te incumbe – Dijo Peter mordazmente.

– ¡No seas así Peter! – Le regaño ella – ¿Que pasa?

– Trataremos de enviar a Jill y a Eustace a Narnia – Explico Lucy.

– ¿Narnia? ¡Por el amor de Dios! – Exclamo lanzando sus brazos al aire – ¿No ha sido suficiente de esos jueguitos?

– Te dije que no te incumbía – La voz de Peter estaba llena de ira.

– ¡Me parece que ha sido suficiente de estos juegos Peter! ¡Mira todo lo que has logrado!

La expresión de Peter se volvió desconcertada e incrédula – ¿Que yo he logrado?

– ¡Si Peter, tu! Has hundido a Lucy y a Edmund en eso.

– Olvídalo Susan. Sal de aquí – Murmuro Edmund desde la cama, esa situación era bastante cotidiana entre ellos. Y había cosas más importantes que hacer en aquel momento.

– Es cierto... Edmund tiene toda la razón, lo olvidare, al igual que ustedes deberían hacer – Y salio de la habitación lanzando la puerta detrás de ella.

Los tres restantes resoplaron molestos. Lucy desvió su mirada al cristal de la ventana, una fina lluvia caía en el exterior. Suspiro con pesar, ¿En que momento su hermana mayor se había convertido en esa horrible mujer? ¿En que momento la Reina Susan "La Benévola" había sido sustituida por una mujer frívola y superficial? Una lagrima amarga se deslizo por su mejilla.

Edmund la observaba en silencio desde la cama, sintiendo su corazón encogerse, al ver la única lagrima que salio de sus ojos se inclino y con un beso la limpio. Peter acababa de salir de la habitación, demasiado molesto como para quedarse quieto durante un segundo más.

– Me duele Ed... – Murmuro ella en un susurro.

– A todos mi pequeña Lu... A los tres, pero ella ha cambiado, y temo que vuelva a ser la Susan que conocimos en Narnia – Un sollozo salio de la garganta de la Reina, Edmund la abrazo contra su pecho, reconfortándola todo lo que podía. Lucy se abrazo a él, absorbiendo su calor y su amor. Edmund beso su cabello y suspiro. – Aun nos tienes a nosotros.

Lucy sonrió mientras se separa de él y limpio las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos esmeraldas – Y no podría pedir nada mejor.

Edmund rió entre dientes y se inclino, dejando un corto beso en sus labios – Siempre te cuidare – Prometió contra ellos.

– Siempre – Repitió ella mientras le daba otro beso.

* * *

Edmund y Peter salieron muy temprano la mañana siguiente. Ambos habían conseguido trajes de jardineros, evitando que los reconocieran o sospecharan de ellos. Llegaron al frente de la casa, el sol apenas estaba saliendo en el horizonte. Los hermanos estudiaron la reja con detenimiento.

– Creo que si la subimos, con un salto llegamos al otro lado – Dijo Edmund mientras veía la reja con la cabeza ladeada. Peter asintió a su lado, ambos vigilaron con sus ojos que la calle estuviera vacía. Con agilidad aprendida hacia años antes, la saltaron con facilidad, y en total silencio caminaron hacia el lugar en donde el profesor les había indicado.

El sitio estaba desierto, ni una sola hierba crecía sobre él. Los Pevensie sonrieron al verlo. Edmund saco una pala, al igual que Peter. Se dispusieron a sacar la tierra en silencio. Una de las palas toco algo metálico, dejaron de cavar y utilizaron sus manos. Las manos pálidas del Justo sacaron un pequeño cofre.

Peter lo abrió observando los cinco objetos dentro de él. Dos anillos de color amarillo y dos de color verde. El quinto objeto era un medallón, Edmund frunció el ceño curioso y lo saco con sumo cuidado, temeroso de que fuera otro de esos artefactos mágicos. Nada paso. Más tranquilo abrió el medallón, era de oro puro, la talla de un majestuoso estaba en el lado derecho, mientras que la izquierda tenía un escrito con delicada y magnifica caligrafía.

_"Un mundo a donde pertenecen, donde el amor y la fe los mantendrán fuerte. Por siempre"_

Sonrió al instante, y la imagen de Lucy vino a su cabeza. Su sonrisa se ensancho, dudaba que al Profesor Kirke le molestara que lo tomara. Se lo regalaría, sabía perfectamente que le encantaría.

– Crees... ¿Crees que al Profesor le moleste si lo tomo? – Pregunto mirando a Peter, intentando deducir sus pensamientos.

El Magnifico se encogió de hombros – No creo, tómalo – Le aseguro, Edmund asintió y guardo el medallón en su bolsillo. Peter cerró el cofre, y rápidamente llenaron el agujero de tierra otra vez.

– Esta listo. Veámonos – Dijo Edmund mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra. Miro su reloj, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana... Lucy deberia estar partiendo ya a la estación de trenes, a buscar a Eustace y Jill. Su expresión brillo al pensar en ella. Lucy, _su _Lucy. La única mujer que amo, amaba y amaría. Jamás olvidaría aquel momento.

**_Flash back_**

_Las olas chocaban contra la orilla de la playa. El mar estaba tranquilo, invitándolos a seguir su viaje. Edmund Pevensie estaba solo aquella noche, su mirada estaba perdida en la luna. Una luna llena, jamás la había visto de aquella forma, se veía tan cerca, tan... real. Si, quizás esa era la mejor palabra. Suspiro, igual de real era su amor por Lucy, por su ya no tan pequeña hermanita._

_– ¿Que piensas? – Dijo la voz de la Reina junto a él. Se volvió para observarla. Tenia un vestido de seda blanca, caía suelto desde mas abajo de su pecho, perfecto para la celebración que se hacia en el interior de la isla. Ramandú la había organizado, tanto los marineros como los recién salvados estaban celebrando su nueva libertad._

_– En la luna – Respondió regresando la vista a la hermosa formación en el cielo lleno de estrellas brillantes._

_– Esta hermosa – Murmuro ella en un suspiro._

_– No más que tu – Susurro para si mismo. Lucy dejo su mirada perdida en la luna, y Edmund aprovecho el momento para observarla, la luz del astro le daban un brillo especial a sus espectaculares ojos. La brisa marina jugaba con su cabello, y con su vestido, levantado hasta sus rodillas, dejando ver las pálidas piernas de la reina. El Justo trago saliva con dificultad, ella era perfecta. Era la mejor mujer que conocía, y como deseaba que fuera suya y de nadie mas._

_– ¿Por que estas aquí? – Pregunto ella curiosa._

_Edmund suspiro lentamente – Creo que necesitaba pensar._

_– ¿Que cosa? – La curiosidad de Lucy Pevensie podía ser incontrolable._

_– Sobre mis sentimientos – Admitió él, incapaz de ocultar más sus sentimientos hacia su hermanita de apenas quince años... ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Dejar de amarla? Imposible ¿Ignorarla? Jamás, no soportaría aquello. Quizás podía continuar viviendo como lo había hecho hasta ese momento... Pero era tan difícil, tal vez había llegado el momento de expresar su amor._

_– ¿Que sentimientos Ed? – La Reina ahora fruncía el ceño... ¿Que tipo de sentimientos podría tener Edmund? Al instante vinieron a su mente los miles de recuerdos y deseos, donde vivía ilusionada con vivir sin tener que ser su hermana. Que tener la misma sangre... Una vida en la que ellos podían ser felices, amándose._

_– En realidad, uno solo. El amor – Lucy siguió en silencio, esperando a que él continuara – ¿Sabes Lu? El amor es uno de los sentimientos más hermosos, difíciles, dolorosos, irresistibles, deseables y odiosos que existen... Es hermoso, cuando sientes esa alegría cada vez que ves a esa persona. Es difícil, cuando sabes que la vida pone pruebas, pero debes vencerlas a pesar de todo y todos. Es doloroso, cuando no es correspondido. Es irresistible porque te enamoras en el momento en que menos pensabas o deseabas hacerlo. Es deseable, porque todos queremos enamorarnos de la persona ideal. ¿Pero sabes por que es odioso?_

_Lucy negó lentamente con su cabeza – No – Respondió en voz baja._

_– Porque cuando te enamoras de tu hermana menor, y sabes que no podrán tener nada, se convierte en algo sumamente odioso – Respondió mirando a sus ojos verdes. El rostro de Lucy se confundió entre tantos sentimientos encontrados..._

_Asombro, confusión, deseo... Pero sobre todo, amor. Edmund tenia razón, el amor era eso, la cosa más contradictoria que podía existir dentro de cualquier mundo. Se acerco a él mirándolo con un brillo en sus ojos._

_– A pesar de todas esas virtudes y defectos, no podemos vivir sin él Ed. Y hagamos lo que hagamos, siempre nos enamoraremos de la persona incorrecta._

_– ¿Soy la persona incorrecta? – Pregunto él con deseo y a la vez tristeza_

_– Si Ed, tu eres la persona incorrecta, no debía enamorarme de ti. Pero también, eres la persona mas correcta para entregarle mi amor – La sonrisa de ambos se torno ancha. Edmund suspiro con demasiada felicidad como para que cupiera dentro de él. Tomo el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo. Miro concentradamente los ojos de la Reina._

_– Para siempre._

_– Para siempre – Le dijo ella antes de fundirse en su primer beso. El primero de miles..._

**_Fin Flash back_**

Lucy caminaba dentro del vagón del tren, demasiado ansiosa como para quedarse tranquila. Una extrañan mezcla de sensaciones regían en su interior. El deseo, el amor y la impaciencia por ver a Edmund, necesitaba verlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien y que había logrado su misión sin problemas. Pero sobre esos sentimientos, regia un mal presentimiento. ¿Por que se sentía tan extraña? No tenía la menor idea. Intento, sin éxito, llevar ese sentimiento a una esquina de su mente.

– Creo que Tía Helen y Tío John vienen en el otro vagón – Dijo Eustace observando a su prima de diecisiete años.

– ¿Si? – Pregunto ella distraída – Que bien – Su entusiasmo era casi nulo.

Eustace la miro preocupado, pero una mirada de la Reina lo hizo desistir de preguntar. Se enfrasco en una conversación trivial con Jill.

Lucy se detuvo y se sostuvo de un tubo, manteniendo en equilibrio. Dejo su vista caer en la ventana, centrándose en la oscuridad del túnel. El tren se estaba moviendo con extraña brusquedad. Pensó que quizás eran sus paranoias que la hacían sentir aquello. Omitiendo el movimiento, siguió mirando la oscura negrura.

Al final se veía un haz de luz, la entrada a la estación de trenes. Peter y su amado Edmund los esperaban ahí, listos para salvar a Narnia una vez más.

Centro su vista en Edmund, se veía extrañamente tenso y tenía una mano en su bolsillo, apretando algo con fervor. Su curiosidad se acelero, preguntándose que era eso.

Edmund veía el tren entrando en el carril de la estación. Frunció el ceño, iba demasiado rápido, los trenes jamás llegaban a aquella velocidad. Avanzo un paso, totalmente alerta. Vio a su Lucy mirando por la ventana. Sus miradas se encontraron y apretó más el medallón dentro de su bolsillo.

El tren perdió el equilibrio dentro del carril y se balanceo monstruosamente. Peter y él compartieron una mirada desconcertada y temerosa. Eso no estaba bien, eso no estaba _nada _bien.

Regreso su mirada a los ojos esmeraldas de Lucy, que en un segundo se habían llenado de lágrimas. Sin poder evitarlo, los suyos también.

El final estaba cerca, lo sentían en el fondo de su alma y corazón.

Y si aquellos eran sus últimos segundos, ellos estarían juntos, hasta el final de todo.

Concentrados en los ojos de su amado, dijeron sus ultimas palabras acompañadas del ultimo latido de su corazón – Te amo – Susurraron, entendiéndose perfectamente...

Todo se volvió negro y difícil, un dolor espeluznante lleno hasta su ultima terminación.

Y la vida en aquel mundo, termino para el Rey Peter "El Magnifico", Lord Eustace y Lady Jill... Pero sobre todo, para dos enamorados, para dos personas que compartían un amor prohibido.

La vida termino para el Rey Edmund "El Justo" y para la Reina Lucy "La Valiente"

En sus muertos corazón, una ultima frase quedo en sus mentes vacías de vida.

_Para siempre._


End file.
